Mote Amp
3,000 |normal pellet count = |normal burst count = |normal critical chance = 20 |normal critical damage = 1.5 |normal status chance = 0.0 |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = 6/s |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge status chance = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }} The Mote Amp is the starting Amp given to players by the Quills. It grants improved effectiveness for the Operator's Void Beam, improving its damage as well as granting its own energy supply. Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: * Uses Amp Energy which automatically recharges, effectively meaning infinite ammo. * Is capable of damaging the otherwise impervious ethereal Eidolon Vomvalysts and shields of Eidolon Teralysts. * Nullifies Sentient's adaptive resistances. * Perfect accuracy. Disadvantages: * Low energy efficiency. * Limited range. * No status chance. Acquisition The Mote Amp is automatically given by the Quills upon a player first visiting their chamber in Cetus. Players must have completed both Saya's Vigil and The War Within quests to be able to visit the Quills. For users who sacrificed the Amp, Support will give you a blueprint for the amp: Notes * Despite what the secondary stat implies, the Mote Amp does not have a secondary attack. * The Mote Amp is the only pre-built Amp in the game, as all other Amps have to be custom crafted by the player out of components. * It is unique as no other amp currently offers a beam fire mode as primary fire. * The Mote Amp gives 100 Mastery Rank points per level once gilded, similar to other Amp Prisms. * It is possible to acquire another Mote Amp, should the player have (accidentally) sold their first Mote Amp. If the player visits the Quills without any Amps in their inventory the cutscene will play again, granting another Mote Amp. Trivia *Visually the Mote Amp is identical to the Tier 1 Amp combination (Raplak, Pencha and Clapkra), despite its very different operation. Tips * The Mote Amp de-cloaks you from Void Mode when fired. Therefore, you want to make sure that when you are about to fire while in Void Mode, you aren't under heavy fire. Bugs * The Mote Amp sometimes tends to become max rank for some reason. Media Patch History *Base damage increased from 2,400 to 3,000. *Introduced }} See also *The Quills, the Syndicate that gives this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Update 22 Category:Updateme Category:Operator